FangirlJoy as "Samey" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:26 FangirlJoy 42b0bf09@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.176.191.9 has joined #modification 16:26 <@numbuhthreefan> Hi, FangirlJoy. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:27 Hello, I am auditioning for Samey and Sky 16:27 <@numbuhthreefan> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Samey, and then you can audition for Sky right after. 16:27 <@numbuhthreefan> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 16:28 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:FangirlJoy/Ridonculous_Race_Audition_Tape 16:28 <@numbuhthreefan> Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 16:28 <@numbuhthreefan> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:29 Well, I'd like to stick to the original character's nature although I would like to incorporate some things from other characters I've seen 16:29 <@numbuhthreefan> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:31 I don't think Samey should find a love interest at the moment and should focus on herself now that she is free from Amy, but anything that improves the rp is fine 16:31 <@numbuhthreefan> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:32 No I hold respect for everyone, no one should be discriminated because of any of those reasons 16:32 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing character and your partner for this scene is Lindsay. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:32 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Lindsay3 16:32 <@Lindsay3> Why hello there, Samey! :) 16:33 Kgman04 18bd957b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.189.149.123 has joined #modification 16:33 FangirlJoy has changed nick to Samey4 16:33 Hello there Lindsay! 16:33 How are you? 16:33 <@Lindsay3> I'm doing good. How are you? 16:34 <@Lindsay3> How's the game going for you? 16:34 I'm great, and it's been great up until I started lying about being Amy... 16:34 In a way it does feel good to finally be in charge about a situation, but I do feel bad about lying to everyone else.. 16:35 <@Lindsay3> Yeah, I heard that Amy is really mean to you. 16:35 Yeah...I don't know why I didn't stand up to her sooner though.. 16:36 Guess I was just scared about everyone's reactins, or what she would do to me.. 16:36 <@Lindsay3> Well, it's good that you stood up to her now though. 16:36 <@Lindsay3> By the way, I consider you a friend. 16:37 Thanks Lindsay, the support means a lot 16:37 So do I :) 16:37 <@Lindsay3> Anytime :) 16:37 <@Lindsay3> Just keep standing up for yourself, because you're better than her. 16:38 <@Lindsay3> and you're the better twin 16:38 That's so sweet of you to say, you're so nice! 16:38 I don't think I'm better, but just nicer ;) 16:38 <@Lindsay3> We'll end the scene here. 16:39 Alright Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions